


Looking For Angels

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Angels Show Up In The Strangest of Places [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, High School, M/M, Multi, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: The prequel story to Angels Show Up In The Strangest of Places that covers how Dean and Castiel got together. Can be read in either order or alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel nervously played with his hands as he entered the cavernous hallway of the local high school. Now that Gabriel and Michael were both gone it was very quiet around his house. Even Lucifer was quieter now that he'd found Sam. Castiel looked around for the towering head of Sam Winchester, his best friend, and his brother's boyfriend and Alpha. I can't possibly miss him. He's a giant. He turned to look the other way.  
“Castiel!” Sam called, making the angel whirl around. Sam was waving from the doorway. He must've just arrived because Dean was standing next to him. Cas rushed over to them and hugged the moose of a boy.  
“Sam! I'm so glad we found each other before classes started.” He glanced at Dean, his cheeks flushing softly, “Hello Dean.”  
“Hi, Cas,” Dean said. His voice was deep and calming. It sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. He loved Dean so much. It'd started out as a stupid crush last year, but now...it was so much more. Dean gave him a lopsided grin and ruffled his hair. “See you later.” He walked off to find his friends.  
“Why do you like him so much again?” Sam asked. They started walking as Castiel was fixing his hair.  
Castiel sighed. “I don't know. There's so much about him...I could ask you the same about my brother.”  
“Lucifer is a good guy. He's just a little rough around the edges. He just needs a firm hand.” Sam said.  
“And Dean is the same way,” Castiel said with conviction.  
Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “If any omega can handle and tame Dean it's you Cas.” Castiel preened under the praise from his best friend.  
“Thank you.” The bell rang signaling the start of class.  
“I'll see you at lunch,” Sam said. He gave Cas a hug which the smaller boy gladly returned before they went their separate ways.

Castiel got his tray of food and went to find Sam in the lunchroom. He spotted him sitting with Dean, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Benny. Balthazar and Benny were Dean's friends and though Castiel knew for a fact that Sam hated them he was at least thankful that Lisa wasn't around. Lisa was Dean's on again, off again girlfriend. He hated her. Not just for the obvious reason that he liked Dean, but because Lisa made Dean change. She didn't value who Dean was now. She wanted Dean to be someone that wasn't him. He set his food down and took the last available seat next to Balthazar.  
“Why hello there handsome.” He said with a smile. Castiel blushed, Balthazar always flirted with him. Though he also flirted with everyone else...on the earth.  
“Hello Balthazar,” he said. He picked up his hamburger and took a bite of it.  
“So are you going to the party on Saturday?” Balthazar asked.  
“What party?” Castiel asked after he swallowed.  
“There's a party at Benny's on Saturday,” Dean said from his spot across the table. “It'll be the social event of the year.”  
“Um...are you going, Sam?” He asked his friend nervously.  
“I thought me and Lucifer would stop by for a while,” Sam said with a shrug.  
“If you need a ride or whatever, I'm more than willing to be your personal driver,” Balthazar said, causing Castiel to blush darkly again.  
“Well, thank you for your offer, Balthazar. I will be coming and going with Sam and Lucifer,” he said.  
“Oh, darling you wound me.” Balthazar put his hand on his heart, puppy dog eyes pointed at Castiel. Castiel popped one of his fries in his mouth in an effort to get the attention off himself.  
“So, how's your first day of senior year been guys?” Sam asked helping him out. Castiel sent him a thankful look.  
“It's been good so far,” Benny said. “Pretty uneventful.”  
“I'd agree with that,” Dean said.  
“Yeah,” Balthazar said.  
“Dean!” Lisa said, coming over to their table. She leaned down and kissed him. Castiel felt a knife twisting in his heart.  
“Hey Lisa,” he said, smiling at her. Castiel studied the light in his eyes and the freckles on the one cheek he could see from where he was sitting. Why won't Dean look at me like that? What does he see in her? Why is she so much better than me? He turned his attention back to his food.  
“He's an idiot,” Balthazar whispered, startling Castiel.  
“What?” he whispered back.  
“Dean. He's an idiot. You're worth ten of her.”  
“You really think that?” Castiel looked at him through his eyelashes.  
“I really do,” Balthazar said.  
“Thanks,” Castiel said softly.  
“So...can I pick you up for the party on Saturday? It would definitely get Dean to notice you.”  
Castiel bit his lip. “Alright...you can pick me up.”  
Balthazar smiled. “Great. I'll see you at eight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Castiel anxiously got ready in the cutest outfit he could find before making sure his parents knew he was going out and that everything was done for school on Monday. He puffed out a breath as Balthazar honked outside.  
“Bye mom! Bye dad!”  
“Bye Castiel.” his father said from where he was sitting at the table going over his workbooks.   
“Have fun dear!” his mother called. Castiel went outside and ran to his car. He opened the passenger door and slid in.   
“Hi.” he buckled his seat belt and looked up at Balthazar. “How are you?”  
“Good. Now that you're here.” he winked at him.  
Castiel blushed and hit his arm. “Stop it.”   
Balthazar laughed. “You're adorable.” They drove the the party making small talk about school and life in general.

When they got there the party was already in full swing. The music could be heard from the street and there were some guys throwing toilet paper through the trees.  
“That's gonna be a bitch to clean up.” Balthazar said as he parked the car. Castiel got out and waited for Balthazar to do the same. They walked up to the front door together and Balthazar rang the doorbell.   
“Ready to make Dean jealous.” Balthazar whispered in Castiel's ear.  
“Yes.” Castiel said softly. Balthazar wrapped an arm around him as Benny opened the door.   
“Balty! Cas! You made it!” he said. He was obviously already drunk as he called out to Dean. “Look Dean! Balty and Cas are here!”  
Dean looked up to see them and Castiel could've sworn his eyes went dark for a second when he saw Balthazar's arm around him, but it was gone in a flash.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” Balthazar asked, leaning close so they could hear each other over the music.   
“Some coke I guess.” He said.   
“Alright.” Balthazar said. He brought Castiel back a rum and coke.   
He took a drink. “Thanks. I'm gonna go find Sam and Luci. See what their up to.”  
“Alright. Save me a dance later?” Balthazar asked.  
“Sure.” He left to find Sam.

It took a few minutes, but he finally found Lucifer and Sam out by the pool. They were talking with Charlie one of their friends. She was a freshman and was already highly involved in the theater at school.   
“Castiel!” she said, jumping up to hug him when she saw him.  
“Hey Charlie.” He hugged her back. “How are you?”  
“Good! I've been busy with the theater and such.” She said  
“Well just make sure you're keeping up on your homework too.” Castiel said. He sat down next to her across from Sam and Lucifer. “Hey guys.” he greeted them.  
“Cas! You made it.” Sam said smiling. “I thought you'd never get here.”  
Castiel laughed. “Well I'm here now.”

A few hours and several drinks later Castiel was beginning to feel pretty drunk. The room seemed warm and everything made him kind of giggly. He found Balthazar in the living room and tapped him on the shoulder.   
“Hey.” he giggled. “I'm here for that dance.”  
“Are you now?” He said smiling. Castiel nodded. Balthazar took his hand and started to lead him upstairs.   
“We're dancing upstairs?” Castiel asked.  
“Oh yes. Very special dancing.” Balthazar said with a smirk. He led Castiel into an empty bedroom.  
“Balthazar what are you doing?” Castiel asked.  
“Well Cassy, we're going to do our dancing...in bed.” he pushed Castiel back onto the bed.  
“Um...I don't want...please no...” Castiel said, eyes widening as he realized what Balthazar was talking about.  
“Sh...” Balthazar said. “It's going to be okay.”  
“No...” He whimpered. Balthazar leaned down to kiss him.  
“I think he said no.” A deep voice said behind him. Balthazar froze and Castiel could've cried from the sound of his voice.  
“Really Dean?” Balthazar turned to him. “It's not like he'll remember it in the morning.”  
“And that somehow makes it better?” Dean asked. He walked over to them and shoved Balthazar away. He scooped Cas up in his arms bridal style. “I think it's time you go home.” Castiel nodded clinging to Dean's flannel shirt. He buried his face in Dean's neck breathing in his scent to calm his racing heart. Dean carried him downstairs and out to his car. He sat him down in the passenger seat before going around and climbing in himself.

They drove a ways in silence before Castiel said, “Thank you for saving me.”  
“Of course.” Dean said, “He shouldn't have tried to anyway.”  
Castiel leaned his head on the window. “I think I'm gonna be sick.”   
Dean pulled over. “Get out if you need to puke.”  
“Okay.” Castiel let himself out and made it about two steps before he threw up. He groaned and threw up some more. Dean got out and grabbed some clothes for him from the back. There was a white long sleeve t-shirt and a trench coat. He went over to Cas. “Here throw these on.” Castiel shakily stood up and took the clothes.   
“How much alcohol did you drink?” Dean asked as Cas stumbled and Dean had to steady him.   
“I don't know. I don't think I had any all I had was about six glasses of coke.”  
“You mean rum and coke?” Dean asked.  
“I don't know. It didn't taste like normal coke so maybe?” He said. He put the trench coat on. “I like this can I keep it?”  
“Sure.” Dean said with a chuckle. He sat Cas on the hood of the car and sat next to him. “Are you gonna be okay now?”  
“I think so.” Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, “Just give me a minute.” He closed his eyes and took a couple of slow breaths. “I love you so much Dean. I just wish you loved me as much as I loved you.”  
“I do love you Cas.” Dean said, frowning.  
“Not like Lisa. You're face doesn't light up when you see me.” Castiel said. “You're not in love with me.” He started snoring leaving Dean in shock.


End file.
